


Abigail O'Halloran

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [38]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Future, Gen, Manipulation, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Pain, Post-Canon, Sad, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai doesn't think meeting their paternal grandmother is a good idea, but it's hard to say no to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigail O'Halloran

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #38 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 19, Ronan - 16, Abigail - ? 

  


  


"...I am _so_ sorry. That- what he did...It's inexcusable."

Kai didn't know what to say to that; he didn't know what to say at all to this woman, who was apologizing for the actions of a son she'd last seen thirteen years ago, who'd fathered two sons of his own...only one of which she'd known about.

Ronan seemed just as uneasy, clinging to Kai's side the way he had in the early days when he'd been afraid he'd be ripped away any second. It was that contact that made Kai finally speak, jerking his head to the side.

"You knew about Ronan." 

Abigail sighed, perched on the edge of the couch cushion. "Only his name, nothing else. We looked for him and his mother, put out ads, asked around...but no one ever knew anything." 

She laughed sadly, pushing greying light brown hair out of amethyst eyes. Kai had been oddly happy to see that she had them. 

"Why would they have? Who knew our grandson- grand _sons_ were on a different world entirely?"

"Yeah, that's not exactly common knowledge, or at least it's not supposed to be..." He trailed off, biting his lip as she rose and took a picture frame off the end table.

"Your grandfather would've loved seeing you boys."

"When did he die?"

Ronan's voice was soft as he watched her. Instead of answering, Abigail silently held out the frame. Letting go of Kai, he took it carefully, looking down at a picture of a tall middle-aged man with streaks of grey running through his black hair. He had an arm around a thin, slightly shorter brunette woman that was obviously Abigail. While they were both smiling, it didn't reach their eyes. Kai frowned as he studied it. This wasn't anything like what he'd been expecting.

"Four years ago. The doctor said it was a heart attack, but I know a broken heart when I see one."

Turning away, she drifted into the little kitchen off to the side of the living room.

"I don't have any soda, I'm sorry, but I have cocoa and cookies, if you want."

"We- we should probably get back..."

Kai took the picture from his brother and carefully returned it to the table where Abigail - their _grandmother_ \- had gotten it. He tried not to look toward the kitchen. They didn't need this, it'd been a mistake to track her down. It'd only cause problems in the long run.

"...but I think we can get away with staying a little bit." He finished, and heard Ronan breathe out a soft 'Thank you'.

Their grandmother turned, a relieved smile on her face.

"Good. You can tell me more about yourselves, and I'll answer any questions you want. Ronan, the cookies are in that jar right there, and the little plates are in the cupboard just above it."

Nodding, he went to fetch both, but Kai stayed where he was, shoving his hands in his pockets. Maybe it could wait, but-

"Why's Sedge such a creep if you're so nice?"

He hadn't meant to phrase it _quite_ that way, but she didn't seem offended.

"I wish I knew, maybe we could've changed something. We loved him, Finn and I. Did everything we could to make sure he had a good life. But he was never _right_ , somehow. You could feel it when he walked into a room; the air was always lighter when he left, even as a child."

She began to busy herself with heating milk in the microwave, and Ronan set the cookies on the table before hunting for mugs. He found a few and set them on the counter, glancing over at her.

"Some people are just...messed up. It's not your fault."

Kai snorted. 'Messed up' had to be the understatement of the century. Ronan shot him a warning look, and Kai shrugged before wandering over to a wall covered in pictures. There were several of their grandparents, and a few of other people - cousins, maybe - but nothing of Sedge.

"Where're his pictures?"

"We took them down after he told us about Ronan. We felt betrayed, and we couldn't- It was hard to look at them."

Kai could understand that, but he was a _little_ curious as to what the creeper had looked like as a kid. Hopefully not like Ronan; that was the last thing either of them needed.

Speaking of...

"Hey Ro, check it out."

His brother emerged from the kitchen and joined him, curious. There, nestled among the pictures of their grandparents, was a wood framed photo of a toddler, hazel eyes shining as he smiled widely at the camera. Ronan reached out to touch it carefully.

"I remember my mom taking this. She was making some silly face to get me to smile."

Kai reached over to pat him on the back, and Ronan let his hand fall, smiling faintly.

"It's okay. It's not a bad memory."

"Why don't you boys come sit, we have a lot to catch up on."

Kai glanced over at Abigail, standing by the table holding a mug as she smiled hesitantly at them. He had a load of questions, and most of them were going to hurt. Then again, he guessed most of what she'd want to know would hurt just as much. 

But...it could wait a bit, right?

"Yeah, okay."

He headed over to a chair and plunked himself down, reaching out for a mug. Cupping it in his hands, he waited until Ronan was seated and helping himself to the cookies.

"Where do we start?"

"Well. What hobbies do you boys have?"

A slow grin spreading across his face, Kai set his cocoa aside and held out a hand, palm up.

"Want to see some magic?"


End file.
